Apocalipse
by Pirate-chwan
Summary: Quatro cavaleiros infernais, uma garota angelical. O choque entre o bem e o mal, quem vencerá?


- Eles estão vindo! – A menina correu pelas ruas anunciando. Para aqueles que não acreditavam, a nuvem de poeira e o som do tropel dos cavalos eliminavam qualquer dúvida. Um alvoroço se formou na feira, comerciantes juntavam seus produtos às pressas, muitos deixavam quase tudo para trás, crianças choravam e todos trancavam portas e janelas.

Logo a macabra comitiva chegou à pequena vila. Quatro cavaleiros compunham o grupo dos infernos:

- do cavalo cor-de-fogo, com longos cabelos negros que caiam por baixo do elmo, carregava uma espada;

- aquele que montava o alazão negro, com a armadura igualmente escura,

levava uma balança de ouro;

- a égua esquálida e esverdeada trazia um rapaz baixo e muito branco que não levava nada nas mãos, mas em seu encalço vinha um cão tão grande quanto um urso e de aparência monstruosa;

- e, liderando a comitiva, um homem usando armadura clara, montado num belo animal alvo como as nuvens, trazia um arco e algumas flechas. Formavam, assim reunidos, os Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse.

- Que gente mais medrosa. – O jovem de branco deu uma leve risada.

- Melhor assim, não suporto ajuntamentos. – Retirando o elmo, aquele que montava o cavalo flamejante examinou os arredores com seus olhos vermelhos como sangue.

- Como não gosta de ajuntamentos, se as guerras são uma montoeira de humanos? – Zombou o albino.

- Vamos logo recolher tudo o que pudermos, não há muito que se fazer aqui - O homem da balança desceu de sua montaria e começou a recolher moedas caídas das bancas. Quando se aproximou de um balcão virado, ouviu um leve gemido.

- Ora ora, o que temos aqui? Será um doce humano? – Sorriu num esgar maligno. O homem gordo caído no chão se encolheu apavorado.

- Ayez pitié! Tenham misericórdia! – Ele tentava rastejar para longe. O rapaz branco se aproximou lentamente. Tinha os cabelos prateados, e belos olhos fúcsia:

- Não tenha medo, meu amigo. Não vamos lhe fazer mal algum... – Ele se inclinou sobre o homem, que, encantado, se aproximou da mão estendida. Ao ligeiro toque dos dedos alvos com a face suada, a pele começou a secar e apodrecer, tomada de bolhas medonhas. O jovem sorriu e largou o agonizante.

- Sabe, às vezes esse seu jeito me assusta... – O da armadura negra sussurrou.

- Sentiu pena do mortal? Por favor! – Ele deu de ombros enquanto passava os dedos em cada tonel de água e paredes das casas, que logo tomavam um tom doentio de verde. O jovem desceu de seu cavalo rubro e examinou o vilarejo. O da balança tirou seu elmo também, exibindo a face morena e a boca completamente destruída. Catava cada moeda e pedaço de pão que fora abandonado. O homem no cavalo branco continuava montado, com o elmo, altivo.

- Hunf, só com essa ninharia não vai dar. – resmungou o moreno. Com um aceno de suas mãos, longos tentáculos se arrastaram pelas casas fechadas, entrando pelas frestas e trazendo comida de todo tipo. Ouviam-se os gritos de crianças famintas, e as exclamações de seus pais tentando impedir que os cavaleiros as ouvissem. Até que uma porta se abriu com força e um moleque loiro saiu da casa furioso :

-Quem vocês pensam que são, entrando, roubando e destruindo nossa vila? Vão embora, monstros! – Ele cuspiu na bota metálica do jovem com a espada.

- Nós somos aqueles que podem acabar com este mundinho sujo que você conhece, seu tolo. Então, se tem algum amor à vida, lamba essa sujeira antes que eu corte sua cabeça fora e acabe com essa pocilga que você chama de casa. – O homem falou calmamente as palavras frias, perfurando o menino com o olhar. Este vacilou, mas jogou uma mão cheia de lama na armadura brilhante, rindo. Foi o bastante. O garoto estacou, como que hipnotizado. Encarava os olhos vermelhos com pavor, começou a berrar agarrando a cabeça com as mãos, destruindo a pele com as unhas. A cena pavorosa se estendeu por alguns minutos, até que o menino caiu exausto aos pés do homem.

- Hu hu . Tolinho. – ele sorriu, e tocou a face sangrenta com a ponta dos dedos. O corpo inerte se ergueu mole, e, com um olhar tresloucado, o menino entrou correndo na casa de onde saíra.

- Três , dois, um ... – O jovem branco contou, com um sorrisinho. Logo puderam ouvir o pai gritando "Mas o que você acha que está fazendo Antoine? Largue essa faca!" O som da lâmina cortando a carne foi a primeira nota de um sinfonia de gritos de desespero, finalizada dramaticamente pelo gotejar do sangue, que saia pela porta da frente. O menino, que voltara para fora, com a arma ensangüentada, continuou hipnotizado, esperando uma nova ordem.

- Agora, a melhor parte. – Com um toque de sua espada na testa vermelha do jovenzinho, o sádico começou a se afastar. A macabra comitiva continuou seu caminho, e atrás deles a criança, que voltara a si, cortava a própria barriga, em desespero.

- Ok, foi divertido, mas precisamos de um lugar para ficar. – O homem que parecia ser o mais velho e que carregava uma braçada de pães comentou. – Nossos poderem não são de muita ajuda nessa área, fome, peste, guerra... ? – e encarou o líder com respeito.

- Vamos ficar naquela cabana, perto da plantação de trigo, depois do morro. O chefe disse, a voz abafada pela máscara, e apontando uma casa que nenhum dos outros podia ver. Cavalgaram até a pequena propriedade, desviando dos cadáveres putrefatos e dos humanos esquálidos semimortos. Suas maldições se alastraram depressa, reduzindo o vilarejo numa cidade-fantasma. Finalmente alcançaram o portão maciço de madeira que afastava visitantes indesejados. Com um leve golpe da lâmina maldita, o cavaleiro rubro reduziu-o a uma pilha de lascas. A área parecia desabitada, e a cada passo dos cascos das montarias, vacas e ovelhas caiam. Os animais antes saudáveis desabavam cobertos de feias pústulas, a pele esticada sobre as costelas, onde antes havia carne. Os cavaleiros da peste da fome tinham certos problemas em se controlar, e costumavam causar mais destruição do que desejavam. Guerra era mais contido, mas vez ou outra, um animal, tomado pela raiva, batia a cabeça contra o chão furiosamente até sangrar. O líder não se desgastava, nem se expunha.

Deixaram os cavalos infernais e o cão no estábulo e entraram na casa. Ninguém protestou à sua entrada, e não encontraram sinal de vida, até chegar a um pequeno quarto trancado.

- Humanos... – suspirou o mais velho, cansado. Atravessaram a porta como se fossem feitos de gás, e sorriram em conjunto para a jovem encolhida e abraçada a um velho corpo esverdeado. A moça tremia, mas os encarava com um olhar obstinado, apertando o corpo inerte .

- Solta esse velho, gracinha, ou a doença dele vai pegar em você. – Peste lhe sorriu, malicioso – Não quer estragar essa pele linda, não é? – Ele se aproximou, os dedos tremendo para infectar o corpo puro.

- Sai de perto de mim ! – A garota pulou pra longe, arrastando o corpo – Pai, papai, o que aconteceu.? Me responde, me responde...

- Já era, morreu. Dizem que tem uma _peste_ se espalhando pela vila, melhor soltá-lo logo. – O jovem quase caiu na risada com sua própria hipocrisia. A moça o observou com dúvida, mas vivia muito longe da vila, e as notícias não conseguiam atravessar as trilhas estreitas. Sem saber quem eram aqueles, implorou:

- É meu pai, olha pra ele, não se mexe, me ajude senhor !

-Oh, mas é claro meu bem, deixe-me examiná-lo ... – O jovem albino estendeu a mão para a jovem, ávido pela contaminação de mais um humano , mas uma luva metálica afastou os dedos pestilentos com um safanão. A garota encarou o elmo reluzente com receio, mas aceitou a mão estendida e se levantou. Os cavaleiros, confusos com a atitude do mestre, se afastaram e deram espaço para a jovem:

- Bem, e o que vai fazer? – ela exclamou, apreensiva

- Não há nada a se fazer, está morto. – A voz por trás da máscara soou quase...pesarosa. Esperava que a garota caísse em pranto, mas esta, após um breve momento de choque, os lábios brancos e trêmulos, murmurou :

- Morto... que há de se fazer.? Querem algo para comer? – Os homens a observaram sair para pegar comida, pasmos. Sem choro, desespero, loucura. Quem era aquela garota ?


End file.
